


It's A Secret Party

by plumclouds



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, but i just want to make sure I covered everything, please let me know if there's a tag i missed, this really is very tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumclouds/pseuds/plumclouds
Summary: Isak wears a cat tail plug.





	It's A Secret Party

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, so, this was not what I was supposed to be writing. I'm supposed to be working on the follow up to the fwb fic but I had a cute hc about Isak being a cat in human body and my brain couldn't leave it well enough alone so here we are. I'm sorry if you are excited about the tags and summary and the actual fic is a letdown. The plug I envisioned for this is (I'm sorry I don't know how to link in the notes) Jenny Landis' Kelly. If you google image search it, it's the second result, the pinterest link.
> 
> Title from Hush by Miss A (I wanted to put the AOA song, but that would've been too on the nose)

Even’s been waiting on the bed for about 10 minutes now. Isak disappeared to the bathroom  with a promise to blow his mind (and maybe something else as well, if the way they’ve been  all over each other the whole night has been any indication, both keyed up and Isak being a  teasing little shit). He’s been working his way to a semi until Isak pushed him down on the bed  and left him with a kiss too chaste for the situation. He debated whether to just wait or get  himself started, more like continued what Isak started. But after more than a few minutes have  passed he figures Isak can’t exactly blame him for wanting to relieve a bit of the tension. He set  to work on taking off his shirt, the outer layers already shed as they clumsily made their way from the front door to the bed, not parting their lips more than two seconds at a time. He unzips his pants next and stands up from the bed to take them off haphazardly somewhere to his left. He hesitates before removing his boxers but really, it’s no secret what’s about to happen so he’s  just moving things along quicker. He sits back down on the bed once he’s completely nude and  looks at the door with an impatience that surprises even himself.

 

It’s only another minute or two before he hears the door to their bathroom opening and light footsteps making their way towards him. Isak hasn’t given him a hint as to what the surprise is, or that there was even a surprise but he knows whatever it is, he’s going to love it because it’s Isak and he loves anything that has to do with Isak. Yes, he’s a sap, so sue him.

 

“Surprise!”

 

At first Even doesn’t see it, distracted as he is by the sight of a naked Isak, even though this is far from the first time he’s seen him like this. His eyes widen just a bit to convey his confusion but then his gaze drops down from Isak’s face to his body, the same time Isak turns around.

 

Oh

 

_ Oh _

 

The first thing he notices is how it seems to complement Isak’s skin, the contrast between it’s dark matte color highlighting the pale globes of Isak’s ass. It comes to around Isak’s mid-thighs and it’s probably less than two inches in circumference. It looks soft to the touch and before he can take in more of it, Isak shifts his legs.  _ Fuck, _ it curves along with Isak’s movement, like it’s an actual tail and Even’s semi is now a full-blown, standing at attention, hard as a rock, erection.

 

Isak turns back around and says, “down, boy” once he sees Even’s slack-jawed face. He grins and it might have come out smug but Even can see his eyes dancing nervously, searching Even’s face for approval.

 

“Come here, baby”, Even says and Isak obeys immediately, walking towards him. His steps falter right before he reaches the bed, face forming into a grimace.

 

Whatever Even’s been feeling immediately gives way to concern because Isak’s comfort is his priority. Even takes Isak’s hand in his and looks up at him once Isak’s finally in front of him.

 

“Are you in pain?”

 

Isak shakes his head. “No, it’s just..weird?” Isak scrunches his face and as adorable as that sight is Even’s still worried. Isak must see it on his face because he smiles at Even and squeezes his hand. “But it doesn’t hurt. I’ve had waaay bigger”, he grins and waggles his eyebrows.

 

Even finally feels relaxed. Laughing at Isak’s cheek. He tugs Isak forward until Isak is kneeling on the bed, in between Even’s legs, thighs touching.

 

Even leans over to kiss him right away, lips insistent on Isak’s as though they haven’t kissed each other in days. He feels ridiculous because they’ve been making out just 15 minutes before but judging by Isak’s response, he feels the same way too.

 

Even pulls back when they finally need to breathe. Their lips separating with a pop. He almost forgets about the plug, almost, until he feels it brushing his right leg.

 

“Is there any special reason for this?” he gestures to the plug.

 

“Not really,” Isak shrugs. “Just saw it when I was messing around online and I just wanted to try it”. Isak pauses and bites his lips, expression turning serious before he’s speaking again. “Do you like it?”

 

Even’s going to have to ask how messing around on the internet led Isak to purchasing the plug, but that can wait.

 

“Baby, were you just not in the room before?” He smiles at Isak and Isak smiles back. He gives Isak a peck on the lips. “Can I touch it?”

 

Isak nods, “yea, go on”.

 

He settles his left around Isak’s waist while his right grabs the midsection of the plug. It really is as soft as it looks. He runs his hand along the length, stopping at the base that’s sitting snugly against Isak’s ass.

 

He pulls on the plug, just the slightest jerk but Isak gasps out loud and clutches his shoulder with both hands. And,  _ oh _ , this is going to be wonderful.

 

He jerks the plug in and out. From this position, he can’t actually see what the other side of the plug looks like but right now, he’s more preoccupied with watching Isak’s face knitted up in pleasure. His hands grabs Even’s shoulders in a tight grip, leaving crescent shaped marks that Even doesn’t need to see to know will be there for a while after this.

 

He stops after a couple more jerks and Isak whines, long and loud. Even moves backward on the bed and pulls Isak along with him, he falls back mostly on his back against the pillows while Isak is sprawled out on top of him. Isak opens his mouth, most likely to demand Even resume fucking him with the plug, but he ends up moaning out loud when Even thrusts up and their very hard and very bare cocks brush against each other.

 

Even returns to pushing the plug in and out of Isak while thrusting his hips up with every push in. Isak is properly moaning now, writhing on top of Even and the friction between them is absolutely delicious. Isak starts moving his hips but he can’t seem to decide if he wants to move his hips forward to rub himself against Even or if he wants to fuck back against the plug. 

 

Even looks at Isak’s face, screwed up in pleasure and it’s his favorite thing in the world. He doesn’t know what he’s done to get to have Isak like this, completely abandoned in desire, squirming on top of him. Even’s not going to last very long but he wants to take care of Isak first.

 

“You’re so good for me baby,” Even pants underneath him. “Such a good little kitten, aren’t you?”

 

Isak keens at the words and when Even brings the hand that’s not fucking Isak around their cocks, wrapping around them, Isak mewls and shudders.

 

“ _ Even _ ”

 

“You’re so good, baby, so good, you’re gonna come for me, aren’t you?”

 

Isak wails as Even starts moving his hands faster, and fuck, he’s about to get a cramp but Isak is trembling above him and his moans have escalated to sobs now and Even knows he’s close.

 

“Come on, kitten, that’s it. My beautiful baby”.

 

Isak comes with a shout, body tensing above Even as his orgasm washes over him. Even keeps up the pace his hands have been working on, letting Isak ride it out.

 

Isak flops down on him once he’s spent. Even draws circles on his back with one hand while the other brushes Isak’s cheek. Isak purrs at the contact and Even’s thinking he’s going to have to take care of himself while Isak sleeps when Isak lifts his head to meet Even’s gaze.

 

He smirks, all lazy and content, at Even. Even raises his eyebrows at him when Isak slithers down his body until he’s faced with Even’s still hard cock. Even doesn’t get a warning before Isak’s wrapping his mouth down on him, taking him to the back of his throat. That alone would have guaranteed Even’s impending orgasm, but, no, he doesn’t stop there. His eyes flick back to Even’s face and even with a mouth full of cock, his expression is mischievous.

 

He raises his thighs from where he’s kneeling between Even’s legs, until his ass is in the air.  _ Fuck _ , he still has the plug inside him. He keeps his eyes on Even as his shakes his ass side to side, the tail moving over his hips sinuously. Even groans at the sight and Isak chooses that moment to swallow him all the way down. Even comes in the next three seconds, surrounded by the heat of Isak’s mouth as Isak swallows every drop. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the 1% that’s not dazed with pleasure, he notes wryly that his boyfriend really is a sex kitten.  

 

As he comes back down from his orgasm and Isak moves back up over him to give him a sticky kiss, he wonders how he can convinced Isak to wear the plug for him not just during sex. He hopes Isak could be persuaded to wear the plug and go about his day, gracing Even with the sight of the tail swishing behind his perfect body. He’s got plans, alright. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll show myself out, please don't waste eggs and tomatoes to throw at me.


End file.
